


The Sweetest of Confessions

by muchofeels



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Jet Star (mentioned) - Freeform, Kobra Kid (mentioned) - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort was now the only thing on Ghoul’s mind and in a moment of desperation, he opened his mouth. “What if we win?”<br/>“What?” He partner seemed genuinely confused.<br/>Fun twisted his body around to face the other male. “Let’s say we do this- the girl fixes everything- we complete this mission. We won’t have to run anymore. We’d be free of this life. So, what do you picture?”<br/>Party Poison nodded slowly as he began to understand what was being asked of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got this idea and wrote it in like, thirty minutes because I am sad and writing makes me feel much better. Please enjoy, friends.

They were sitting on the hood of the Trans AM in the middle of no where, gazing at the stars. If the stench of the desert wasn’t so rotten, and the air was so heavy, it might have been romantic. Romantic, however, is a word that lost its definition when they sold their souls to the open road.

This moment, no matter how polluted the world was, happened to be the most romantic thing Ghoul or Party had experienced in a very, very long time. It must have been 2:30 in the morning and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky- only twinkling lights and the moon in the shape of the Cheshire Cats smile.

Before all this happened, before they were Fun Ghoul and Party Poison, the Killjoys went by much simpler names that at the time meant nothing and now were scarcely used and looked at as sacred. In the Zones, the only people who know your real name, is maybe your family- and that’s a strong maybe. Names of your past life were your vulnerability, and when you’re on the run, you tend to keep things like that to yourself.

The Four understood that. The only times that their true names had been uttered where on birthdays and in between the sheets.

Tonight was different though. The air, although full of toxins, was weighed down with the loss of loved ones. Jet-Star and The Kobra Kid had… “gotten themselves ghosted.” There was no proof as neither of the teens on hood had been with them on the run, but Dr. D was reporting it and though the words stung like wasps, there was most likely some truth behind the words that spilled from the static-y radio in their car.

“Hey, they could come stumbling back here tomorrow morning.” Ghoul commented in an attempt to comfort his friend.

Party only peered at him from the corner of his eye. “They could.” He almost whispered.

Both of them knew the probability of that was low.

Ghoul breathed in fear and the reality of what their deaths meant like a bout of fresh oxygen. None of them, no matter how legendary, were invincible. No matter how hard they tried to be the heros this world needed, they were only human.

Comfort was now the only thing on Ghoul’s mind and in a moment of desperation, he opened his mouth. “What if we win?”

“What?” He partner seemed genuinely confused.

Fun twisted his body around to face the other male. “Let’s say we do this- the girl fixes everything- we complete this mission. We won’t have to run anymore. We’d be free of this life. So, what do you picture?”

Party Poison nodded slowly as he began to understand what was being asked of him.

“Hmm…” He leaned back against the hood as he thought, an action that Fun Ghoul soon followed, keeping his eyes on him. “I always pictured the four of us living together. Mi- Kobra would have his own room that was covered in bass guitars. I don’t know if you remember but before this shit went down he was learning to play, getting really good, too.”

Ghoul smiled, he couldn’t count the number of times that he’d spent the night at the brothers house and he’d hear the youngest of the two practicing away at the ungodly hours of the morning.

“Kid would also be the most excited for our first Christmas after all this ended. Be the first up and pester all of us to go and look at the tree because we all had makeshift gifts hiding under there.”

“And Jet would have room to himself, too. He’d be able to fix all sorts of things up ‘cause he was our mechanic. That’s probably how he’d make money- fixing up car engines and radios. I think he liked doing it, gave him other things to focus on. Holiday of choice would be… St. Patrick’s Day because of the food. Remember how I’d  make the best potatoes? God, he loved those.”

He paused for a second, contemplating if he should voice his next thoughts.

“And me?” The younger man prompted.

Exhaling deeply, the redhead smiled slightly. “I think you would start off with your own room. You’d maybe hang up your ray gun, masks, and your jacket. Guitar. You would buy that guitar you’d been saving up for before all of this. Halloween would still be your favourite holiday, not just because of your birthday but because the first year back you would want to see how many parents made their kids dress up for the first time in forever.”

He loved the sound of that. It sounded perfect and wonderful and gave him almost all of the comfort he was looking for. But something Party said was nipping at his brain.

“What do you mean I’d ‘ _start off_ ’ with my own room?”

“You caught that?” Poison laughed. “Shit, I was hoping you didn’t.”

Ghoul was about to press the subject when the other continued.

“I say that because within weeks f being back-” he shut his eyes.”-I would have built up enough courage to tell you that I am madly in love with you. With every single detail about you. I’d tell you how I developed this crush when we were fourteen and I’ve been hiding it ever since, so scared of what you’d say or think.”

Tears prickled the small mans eyes and he silently thanked some unseen force for Poison having his eyes closed so he couldn’t see. He reached over and took his hand into his own, squeezing gently, coaxing the other to go on.

Squeezing back, he did. “You’d move in to my room. Our first few nights would be spent talking into the early hours of the morning, pressing lazy kisses to each others lips and whispering to each other the things we never thought we’d say. When we would eventually fall asleep, and it would happen, you’d wrap your arm over my waist and tuck your head under my chin. I would put my arms around you and hug you to me, while singing some love song quietly until we fell asleep.”

“And- with things pretty much back in order, drug stores would be open again so-” Party cleared his throat in slight embarrassment. “-condoms would be on sale again… I think you know where I’m going with this, right?”

Ghoul lightly pulled the redhead’s face towards his and connected their lips. Without a moments hesitation, the other was pushing back into the kiss, running his hands over the dirty fabric the other male was clothed in.

“Right.” He smiled when they finally pulled away.

“ _Frank_.” The leader of the Four barely whispered.

He gasped at the sound of his name, eyes widening. “ _Gerard_.” He spoke breathlessly.

At the sound of his name, Gerard pulled the smaller man on top of him, letting his hands roam mindlessly over his body. Under his shirt, over his skinny jeans clad thighs, and eventually the most sensitive part of his body.

Gerard delicate touches made Frank cling to him, say his name quietly into his ear like it was a prayer. The way his voice sounded completely wrecked brought the older man to the edge.

***

Like Gerard had always imagined, Frank was wrapped up in his embrace, and Gerard in his. The two of them fit together perfectly, like they were made to spend eternity in this position on the hood of the car under the cloudless starry sky. In that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. Not the enemies on their tails, not the fucked up world, not even the pain. The only thing that phased the lovers was the rise and fall of each others chest and the comforting feel of their heart beating against the others flesh.

And three days later, when Jet-Star and The Kobra Kid did reappear at the camp, they found their friends tangled in the others embrace, a blanket pulled over them as they slept on the mattress.

When they awoke, things carried on as normal. Only thing changing was the sleeping arrangements.


End file.
